La Navidad más Memorable (TRADUCCIÓN)
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Harry no había esperado pasar la víspera de Navidad apoyado en el respaldo de su sofá con Draco Malfoy jodiéndole hasta el cerebro, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. TRADUCCIÓN del oneshot de Ifyouweremine.


**La Navidad**** más Memorable**

_A Most Memorable Christmas_

Escrito Por:

** Ifyouweremine**

Traducido por:

PerlaNegra

* * *

**Rating:** NC-17 

**Advertencia:**Sexo explícito y MUY gráfico.

**Resumen:** Harry no había esperado pasar la víspera de Navidad apoyado en el respaldo de su sofá con Draco Malfoy jodiéndole hasta el cerebro, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si fuera así, estaría acostado en la cama de Draco vistiendo solamente un negligé verde de seda.

**Nota de la traductora: **Pequeña historia traducida como regalito de Navidad para todos los slasher que fielmente leen todo lo que publico, y mucho más para los que se toman la molestia de dejarme comentarios y reviews que esta mujer no se da tiempo de responder. Uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo será ponerme al día con ellos xD.

**oOo **

Harry no había esperado pasar la víspera de Navidad apoyado en el respaldo de su sofá con Draco Malfoy jodiéndole hasta el cerebro, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con cada empellón que Draco le daba, sus pies aún con calcetines resbalaban en el frío suelo; tenía los dedos de los mismos enroscados y con los de las manos se agarraba firmemente de la zarrapastrosa tela mientras gemía y jadeaba, desentonando con el festivo villancico _O Christmas Tree,_ el cual luchaba por hacerse escuchar desde la radio barata que tenía en la cocina en medio de un gran ruido de estática.

—¿Realmente es necesario escuchar eso justo ahora? —preguntó Draco haciendo gestos y con su rubio cabello pegándosele a la frente en mechones oscuros y sudorosos mientras sostenía la cadera de Harry y se _empujaba, y se empujaba y se empujaba _en él, girándose dentro de él… la espalda de Harry arqueándose como en una reverencia invertida y su culo reaccionando bruscamente a los movimientos: deseando más, deseándolo más duro, más profundo.

—No sabía… ¡_oh_, dulce y jodido nombre de _Jesús_, _sí, _justo ahí, justo _ahí!_... No sabía que ibas a venir —jadeó Harry bravuconamente, con las gafas empañadas resbalándole por la nariz sudorosa.

Draco lamió un poco de la transpiración en la nuca de Harry y luego chupó levemente, dejando con los dientes un círculo rosado impreso lindamente en la suave y pálida piel.

—Mierda, Malfoy, eso me _dolió _—se quejó Harry, pero no dejó de presionarse contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué…?. ¿Creíste que no vendría a hacer _esto_? —preguntó Draco ignorando la débil protesta de Harry; con una mano envolviendo totalmente la base de su desatendido miembro y moviéndola hacia arriba en una lenta… lánguida caricia… Girando su palma encima de la húmeda y sensible punta y provocando que Harry emitiera guturales e incomprensibles ruidos desde lo profundo de su pecho.

—¿Qué no vendría a hacer _esto?..._ ¿O _esto?_

Cada cuestionamiento iba acompañado de un insoportable placer, llevando a Harry más y más cerca pero sin alcanzar a llegar; las yemas de sus dedos tocando levemente las pesadas bolas de Harry, haciendo bailar sus caderas; empujándose dentro de él de _tal manera_ que la punta de su miembro pinchaba insistentemente su próstata… mandándole turbadores espirales de placer que tamborileaban y vibraban por todo su cuerpo en desesperantes y hormigueantes oleadas.

—Si continuas haciendo eso, voy a terminar _ahora mismo_ —avisó Harry sin aliento, con las rodillas fallándole durante un breve segundo y luego enderezándose de nuevo cuando logró recuperar el control de sus temblorosas piernas.

—Si lo haces, nunca te lo perdonaré —siseó Draco, pero arruinó la advertencia al darle un ardiente lametazo por todo lo largo de la oreja… su aliento fue un susurro helado sobre la húmeda línea que dejó ahí cuando dijo—¡No te _atrevas_, Potter!

Harry tuvo que soltar su fortísimo agarre del sillón para rodear su erección con una mano, oprimiéndose firmemente justo arriba de sus bolas; manteniéndose bajo control, evitando perderlo tan pronto, tan pronto…

—Te ves tan jodidamente sexy cuando haces eso —gruñó Draco, oprimiendo su boca abierta contra el cuello de Harry con una satisfacción casi despiadada, pensando _eres mío, eres mío _mientras se movía dentro de él, su erección resbalando hacia _dentro-y-fuera-y-dentro_ del aterciopelado y apretado calor de Harry: la enorme satisfacción del simple pensamiento hacía que su pecho le doliera, se expandiera… una sonrisa no deliberada e instintiva (salvaje y posesiva) curvando hacia arriba las severas y angulosas comisuras de su boca.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

—¿Harry?. ¡Harry! Ábreme, soy yo —gritaba Hermione desde el corredor. El picaporte traqueteó.

—Oh, no —dijo Harry, tensándose.

—_Mierda_—dijo Draco, horrorizado pero también reaccionando a la manera en que el cuerpo de Harry repentinamente se había apretado más a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto?. ¿Y cuándo cambiaste las protecciones de tu puerta?... ¡No me deja entrar!

—¡Es... esto me demorará un momento! Por favor, vete, no estoy… —empezó a decir Harry.

—¿Qué?. ¡Tonterías!. ¡Harry!. ¿Qué está pasando?. ¡¿Estás bien?!

El picaporte se agitó aún más ruidosamente (ruidoso, más ruidoso, más rápido; un sonido irritante y de mal agüero), y entonces logró hacerlo girar después de un apresurado hechizo al mismo tiempo que Harry gritaba: —¡Hermione, _no!_ —y la mano con que se había sostenido firmemente su miembro (para mantenerse al borde, para evitar correrse) se levantaba instintivamente, inútilmente: una advertencia despatarrada.

La puerta se abrió y todo se congeló, esos pocos e impactantes segundos se alargaron indefinidamente: cada imagen se preservó con cristalina claridad y precisión.

Hermione abrió mucho la boca; la radio zumbó. La corona navideña que Harry tenía en la puerta se meneó ante el memorable impacto.

Los pies de Harry, vestidos con calcetines de cascabel, se movieron unos pocos milímetros por el piso; su trasero continuaba lleno del miembro de Draco, y los tres se quedaron sin poder moverse, sin poder pensar, y de repente Harry estaba orgásmico, su culo apretándose convulsivamente alrededor de la dureza de Draco, doblando la espalda y gritando, su encendido rostro contorsionándose —apretándose— mientras se agarraba fuerte pero inútilmente del sillón.

Una caja de dulces italianos de mazapán cayó de las manos de Hermione y aterrizó pesadamente en el suelo.

Draco se derramó.

No pudo evitarlo, no pudo hacer nada más que enterrar los dedos en la estrecha cintura de Harry y sostenerse, dejándolo salir, había llegando tan lejos que, él…

Hermione gritó alarmada y cogió lo más cercano que tuvo a la mano, levantándolo de la barra —el cordón voló de la toma eléctrica con un destello de chispas azules y blancas— y se lo arrojó a Draco a quemarropa.

La tostadora se estrelló contra una de sus piernas, lastimándolo y asustándolo… provocando que se moviera hacia delante y empalando su pulsante erección aún más profundamente en Harry. Soltó una maldición mientras se vaciaba en él.

—¡_Déjalo _en paz, so violador! —exigió Hermione con un estridente grito, buscando con la mirada otro objeto pesado con qué golpearlo.

De un jalón, Draco se retiró de Harry. Su miembro salió limpiamente del cuerpo del moreno.

Harry permaneció colgado encima del respaldo de su sillón, completamente sin aliento.

Su fruncida y rosada entrada quedó totalmente expuesta… ligeramente enrojecida e inflamada por el reciente uso, chorreante y húmeda de la blanca esencia de Draco, la cual se deslizaba hacia abajo por sus muslos interiores: rojo y blanco, colores navideños. Qué apropiado.

Cuando consiguió incorporarse y voltear hacia atrás, se percató de que su plano y liso abdomen estaba pegajoso; también se había manchado de su propio semen al frente de su cuerpo.

Apestaba a descaro, a salado sudor y a sexo. Completamente bien follado. Su cuerpo era una oda al desenfreno: lleno de moretones, usado, con semen cubriéndolo por todos lados, con el despeinado cabello cubriéndole la cara… el diseño de la tela del sofá impreso en las yemas de sus dedos, se había estado agarrando tan fuerte; y una preocupante línea color de rosa corría borrosamente por su estómago, a la altura de donde se había apoyado contra el respaldo apenas acolchado de su sofá. Nunca se había visto más tentador, más inalcanzable.

Irradiaba tensión, sus ojos verdes estaban turbios y brillantes y miraban consternados entre su amiga y su amante, y entonces…

—¡Hermione,_ espera_! —gritó cuando ella tomó un globo de nieve e hizo una repetición de su anterior lanzamiento.

—¡Quítame a tu sangre sucia de encima! —gritó Draco agachándose.

—¡No la llames así! —gritó también Harry mientras Hermione buscaba a tientas en la mesa del café por el platón de arcilla con dulces navideños.

—¡Violador! —chillaba Hermione—. ¡Pervertido!

Para ese entonces, Hermione ya tenía el platón en la mano y estaba arrojándolo, mandando chocolates a volar por los aires… un arco de azúcar cayendo en espiral se desparramó por el suelo mientras Draco se tiraba hacia un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado en la cabeza.

—¡Detente!. ¡Detente! —gritaba Harry, agitando los brazos y colocándose enfrente de su amiga antes de que pudiera encontrar alguna otra cosa más que lanzarle a Draco—. Hermione, esto no es lo que parece… —comenzó.

—¡Quítate de en medio, Harry, estoy defendiéndote! —dijo Hermione, habiendo alcanzado un cojín y contemplando muy seriamente la idea de rellenar la garganta de Draco con él.

—¡Hermione, él es mi _novio! _—explotó Harry, liberando las palabras aún antes de saber qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Es mi novio —repitió Harry, saboreando aquellas extrañas palabras en su boca.

Lentamente, Hermione bajó el cojín.

—Pero; ¿cuándo…? —comenzó ella—. ¿Cómo…?

Notó la desnudez de Harry y, mortificada, se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello; sintiendo lo mismo, Harry se escondió detrás del sofá haciendo un raro ruidito ahogado y cogiendo deprisa la primera ropa que vio. Cuando desde su escondite de la cocina Draco se asomó y le siseó: —¿Me podrías dar una mano, por favor? —Harry le llevó el otro pantalón y la otra camisa arrugados que estaban en el sillón.

Harry se había puesto la camiseta equivocada… una costosa y verde de cuello alto que le quedaba un poco grande, haciéndolo parecer más joven y pequeño de lo que era. Aunque sus ojos de repente parecían mucho más impactantes, vívidos y verdes de lo que Hermione nunca se había percatado.

—Demonios —murmuró Draco cuando se vio obligado a ponerse la camisa de vestir roja de Harry. Le quedaba pequeña y más apretada de lo que a él le gustaba, mostrando todos los músculos de sus anchos hombros y de su pecho y dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

—Creo que… Creo que necesitas explicarme esto, Harry —dijo Hermione muy lentamente cuando Draco estuvo vestido.

Harry se desplomó sobre el sillón, justo enfrente de Hermione. Ella se había sentado en una butaca y deliberadamente no hizo ningún comentario acerca de la ropa que Harry se había puesto o del hecho de que ella lo acababa de ver siendo follado justo encima del mueble donde estaba sentado. Harry intentó enterrarse entre los cojines del sofá de la vergüenza.

—Así que, ustedes dos… ¿están saliendo? —comenzó ella, todavía con la incredulidad sonando en sus palabras y pintada en la cara.

—… Eh… claro, supongo que podríamos decir eso… —empezó Harry.

—Más bien la situación es que yo he estado tirándomelo hasta el cansancio durante los últimos seis meses, pero tú puedes llamarlo como quieras —dijo Draco, subiéndose la bragueta de sus pantalones y saliendo de la cocina. Caminó hasta atrás del sofá para recuperar sus zapatos.

El rostro de Hermione se puso de un curioso color langosta.

—Draco, _cállate_ —siseó Harry. ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?! Las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente complicadas así… Draco sólo las estaba empeorando.

—¿Por qué tendría que callarme? —preguntó Draco.

—¡Porque es mi amiga!. ¡Lo menos que podrías hacer con ella es comportarte _cordial_!

—¡La perra me golpeó con una tostadora!

—¡Estaba tratando de defenderme!. ¡Al menos le tendríamos que dar una explicación!

—¿Qué? No tenemos que darle _nada_. No necesitamos su bendición… ¡Esto no es de su incumbencia! —respondió Draco indignado, sentándose a un lado de Harry para colocarse rudamente los zapatos.

—¡Si mi amigo está involucrado, entonces sí es de mi incumbencia! —intervino Hermione recuperándose de su sonrojo y dejando que su enojo dominara su abochornamiento.

—Ustedes los Gryffindors son todos iguales… hacen una tormenta de un vaso de agua —declaró Draco desdeñosamente, atando sus cordones quizá mucho más duro de lo que era estrictamente necesario—. Harry ya es un hombre adulto… puede decidir por sí mismo a quién mete en su cama.

—¿Aún si no eres tú? —replicó Hermione acertadamente.

—Eh, chicos… —comenzó Harry.

—_Siempre _seré yo, y _solamente _yo —espetó Draco, espantando brevemente a Hermione con la intensidad de su mirada gris.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso, _Malfoy_? —le preguntó ella.

—Chicos… —intentó Harry de nuevo.

—Porque él es _mío_ —dijo Draco.

—Él es…

—_¡Chicos!. _¡Todavía estoy _aquí!_ ¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera presente?! —explotó Harry.

Hubo una incómoda pausa.

—¿Estás… estás enamorado de él? —preguntó Hermione en voz muy baja, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Harry no estaba seguro de saber a quién le había hecho la pregunta.

—Eh… —dijo Harry.

—No tengo porqué soportar esto —bufó Draco—. Me voy.

Se levantó de un golpe antes de que Harry hubiera procesado lo que acababa de decir; rápidamente Draco caminó hacia la puerta, levantando su varita del suelo en el camino y saliendo a grandes pasos del apartamento mientras Harry saltaba para ponerse de pie y lo llamaba.

—Hermione, yo… volveré en un minuto… —dijo distraídamente al salir a toda velocidad detrás de Draco.

—¡Harry, tus zapatos! —protestó ella.

—¡No tengo tiempo! —gritó Harry mientras salía a todo correr por la puerta. Su edificio tenía colocadas protecciones anti-aparición; Draco tenía que salir de él antes de poderse desaparecer.

—¡Te resfriarás! —gritó Hermione a sus espaldas, pero él ya estaba en el corredor e ignoró la advertencia de su amiga.

Cuando Harry llegó a la entrada del edificio en el primer piso, Draco ya estaba afuera. Los largos pasos que daba eliminaban la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a la línea de las protecciones mientras Harry corría detrás de él.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Harry, agradecido por el hechizo de privacidad que rodeaba el edificio—. ¡Malfoy! _¡Draco!_

Draco se mantuvo andando, poco dispuesto a hacerle caso.

Harry hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió. Tomó un puñado de crujiente nieve y la lanzó directamente a la cabeza de Draco.

El helado proyectil dio en el blanco y salpicó de humedad todo el cabello rubio, chorreando agua congelada por la nuca de Draco, pasando su cuello y llegando hasta su camisa.

Draco se detuvo demasiado pausadamente, y se giró sobre sus talones con expresión lívida.

—¿Me acabas de lanzar _nieve, _Potter? —preguntó con tono peligroso.

—¡Puedes estar jodidamente seguro de que así fue! —respondió Harry, habiendo logrado enojarse un poco él también.

Draco se guardó la varita en un bolsillo y tomó un puñado de nieve —la aplastó entre sus palmas hasta conseguir un óvalo malhecho— y se la lanzó a Harry como respuesta, dándole justo en medio del pecho.

La mandíbula de Harry casi cayó hasta el piso. Sólo había tenido intención de detenerlo… no había esperado que Draco le arrojara nada de _regreso_.

—Ahí tienes —le dijo Draco—. Ya estamos a mano —se burló con voz divertida.

—¡Eres… eres…!. ¡Eres insufrible! —exclamó Harry agachándose para coger más nieve y, rápidamente, Draco hizo lo mismo.

La bola de Harry le dio a Draco en un hombro y la de Draco le dio a él en la cadera, y entonces los dos chicos se tiraron al suelo para cubrirse, lanzándose enormes puñados de fría nieve el uno al otro y golpeándose en los mismos sitios, esquivando resueltamente los zumbantes misiles blancos.

—¡Te comportaste completamente fuera de lugar, y lo sabes muy bien! —dijo Harry dirigiendo una bola de nieve al pecho del chico más alto pero que le pasó rozando el brazo cuando él se torció bruscamente hacia la izquierda.

—¿Yo? _¿Yo?_¿_Yo fui_ el que estaba fuera de lugar?. ¡Ella fue la que empezó a interrogarnos!

Le arrojó otra bola aplastada de hielo justo a un lado de la bonita y enojada cara de Harry, pero falló. Tal vez deseaba fallar.

—¡No estaba interrogándonos! —bramó Harry—. ¡Sólo estaba… tratando de descubrir si eres bueno para mí!. ¡Eso es lo que _hacen_ los amigos!

Gateó con rapidez para alejarse de una bola de nieve que lanzó Draco, dispuesto a desbaratarla con su pierna.

—¿Y lo soy? —preguntó Draco, virando bruscamente para evitar otro lanzamiento.

—Yo…

—Harry; ¿sólo traes puestos tus _calcetines_? —interrumpió Draco atónito, dejando caer al suelo pisoteado la bola de nieve que ya tenía lista.

—¡Sí!. ¿Y qué? —replicó Harry desafiante; decidiendo por el momento a mantener un breve cese al fuego.

—¡Que eres un idiota! Te vas a enfermar. ¡Vete a casa! —exclamó Draco.

—¡No me des órdenes!... ¡No soy un niño! —respondió Harry enfurecido.

—¡Entonces deja de actuar como si lo fueras!

—¡No estoy actuando como si lo fuera!

Se acercaron el uno al otro cada vez más, hasta quedar casi tocándose nariz con nariz.

—¿Ah, no?. ¿Entonces por qué has venido corriendo sólo en calcetines a lanzarme _nieve?_ —preguntó Draco.

—¡Porque te amo, y tú no hubieras volteado si no te hubiera arrojado la bola de nieve! —gritó Harry sin fijarse en lo que decía, y no tuvo tiempo para odiarse por haberlo revelado porque de inmediato las manos de Draco lo estaban sujetando de la cabeza —sus largos dedos ensartándose entre su rebelde cabello— y Draco lo estaba _besando_, ambos estaban mojados y temblaban —Harry se sorprendió de que los dientes no le castañearan porque se sentía congelado— y no podía creer que acabara de decir eso, no podía creer que eso hubiera pasado, era demasiado para asimilarlo —y entonces la lengua de Draco estaba dentro de su boca y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y las manos de Harry se sostenían fuertemente de los hombros de Draco, cada nervio dentro de su cuerpo tratando de liberarse de él. Todo al mismo tiempo en ese instante perfecto donde se estaban uniendo y fundiendo en algo diferente y nuevo, en algo mejor; y Harry no quería que acabara nunca —dejó de pensar y se permitió _tener _eso, mantenerlo, porque lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba: ambos lo necesitaban.

—¿Tú… tú también me…? —comenzó Harry a preguntar cuando finalmente tuvieron que respirar, pero Draco lo besó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, tan cuidadosamente suave y tierno que nada más sería demasiado mucho, nada más podría separarlos.

—Si no, no estaría aquí —dijo Draco, lo cual significaba más para Harry que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho.

—Bien —suspiró Harry, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, metiendo las manos bajo la camisa de Draco, encontrándose con sus labios.

**Fin**

* * *

_¡Gracias por leerme y por su apoyo durante todo el 2007, ha sido todo un placer traducir y escribir para ustedes!_

_Les deseo la mejor Navidad de todas… con mucho cariño:_

_PerlaNegra_

_PD. En la Comunidad La Torre están publicando los regalos del Amigo Invisible. Eso quiere decir ¡Mucho slash! En mi perfil encontrarán el link ;-) _


End file.
